


H/D Sex Fair 2020 Statistics

by fanfairmod



Series: H/D Sex Fair 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: H/D Sex Fair 2020, M/M, Meta, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfairmod/pseuds/fanfairmod
Summary: Statistics of the H/D Sex Fair fanworks.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: H/D Sex Fair 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	H/D Sex Fair 2020 Statistics

The Sex Fair is very nearly over and we hope you're enjoying all the entries we have to offer! While we wait for the participation banners and results of the Cup, let us interest you with some information and stats for this year's Sex Fair:

  * A total of **215 prompts** were collected during prompting week.
  * There were **79 **p** rompt claims** during the sign-ups which resulted in a total of **54** **works: 43 stories, 7 artworks, 2 art+story, 2 podfics.**
  * There were **43** **authors, 6 artists, 2 artist/author and 2 podficcer**.
  * The 2 art+story entries we received were created by two talented individuals who both art and fic. There were no collaborations this year.
  * The longest title for a fanwork is, **"You Do Your Body Work, I Feel My Pulse Working Overtime"** , and the shortest title in terms of number of characters is **"** **Always"**. There are 4 other fics with 1-word titles: Absurd.; Revelio!; Disparate; and Starkissed. On average, a fanwork's title is **4.9 words** long.



The breakdown of stories by length can be seen in the following table:

  


  * The total number of words written for the H/D Sex Fair 2020 is approximately **750,662 words**.
  * The total number of words is around 72.5k less than H/D Fan Fair 2019 as the average length of stories this year dropped from 18,709 words (44 stories) to 16,681 words (44 stories). This is because more writers wrote within the 5-10k bracket instead of the 10-15k of last year.
  * The mod, median and average length of stories is **5-10k,** **9,349 words,** and **~16,681 words** , respectively.
  * The shortest story is **1,627 words** long while the longest one is an impressive **130,627** **words** long (17.4% of total wordcount).



The breakdown of entry ratings by type can be seen in the following table:

**RATING** | **FIC** | **ART** | **BOTH** | **PODFIC**  
---|---|---|---|---  
G / General | 1 | 0 | 0 | 0  
PG-13 / Teen and Up | 5 | 2 | 0 | 1  
R / Mature | 9 | 4 | 0 | 0  
NC-17 / Explicit | 28 | 1 | 2 | 1  
**TOTAL** | **43** | **7** | **2** | **2**  
  
  * Due to the theme this year, we have a lot more Not Work Safe entries (total 13 R-rated and 32 NC-17 fanworks) as compared to Work Safe entries (total 1 G and 8 PG-13 fanworks)!



The breakdown of artwork types can be seen in the following table:

**TYPE** | **ALL** | **DIGITAL** | **TRADITIONAL** | **DIGITAL COMICS**  
---|---|---|---|---  
ART | 7 | 4 | 0 | 3  
BOTH | 2 | 1 | 1 | 0  
  
  * As always, the favoured medium for art this year is **Digital** (created using photoshop and similar art programs) than traditional pencil/watercolour works. There were **3** **comic submissions** this year, the same as last year.



Breakdown of timeline-related tags: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE (33), Hogwarts Eighth Year (9), Post-Second War with Voldemort (8). 

  * There were some fanworks that can be placed in any era and/or are non-linear, but the most preferred Era was without doubt Post-Hogwarts (or adult H/D Post-Second War with Voldemort). There are only a few epilogue related stories: 1 story is semi-epilogue compliant with only Scorpius Malfoy featured, and 2 stories which are are epilogue compliant with the NextGen Potters and Scorpius Malfoy being featured. The rest - art included - are EWE or AU.
  * We see 9 Hogwarts Era story set in Eighth Year, that's 8 more than we saw last year!
  * There are 4 Non-Magical and Magical AUs! Three more than we did last year!



The breakdown of sex themes and genres by type can be seen in the following table:

**SEX TROPES** | **FIC** | **ART** | **BOTH** | **PODFIC** | **TOTAL**  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
Asexuality Spectrum | 4 |  |  | 1 | 5  
Homosexuality, Bisexuality & Queer Themes | 3 |  |  |  | 3  
Sex-Related Occupations | 10 |  |  | 1 | 11  
Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics | 1 |  | 1 |  | 2  
Creatures and Mating Rituals | 4 |  |  |  | 4  
Made Them Do It | 4 |  |  |  | 4  
Sex Toys, Charms & Fantasies | 5 |  |  |  | 5  
Coitus Interruptus | 2 | 1 |  |  | 3  
Kinks & Kink Exploration | 8 | 3 | 1 |  | 12  
Secret Relationships, Leaked Photos & Forced Outing | 3 |  |  |  | 3  
Others | 2 |  |  |  | 2  
  
  * Our most popular trope yet is Kinks & Kink Exploration with 12 entries! The kinks featured in those entries are: Glory Holes, Oral Fixation, Outdoor Sex, Body Worship, Shibari, Prostate Milking, Ageplay, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Muscle Kink, Lingerie Kink and Tattoo Kink.
  * Sexuality and sexual orientation is a big component of this year's entries - we explored Draco and Harry's demisexuality or asexuality in 5 and 1 entries, respectively. And though this is a Harry/Draco fair with an obviously non-straight pairing as our featured pairing, we specifically explored how homosexuality or bisexuality affects our characters lives in 3 other entries.
  * Our second most popular trope is Sex-related Occupations with 11 entries! Harry is more likely to be a creator (2 writer works, 1 artist work). Draco is more likely to be a muse (3 model works), a sex advise columnist (2 works), or a sex worker (2 works).
  * Career Facts not recorded in the table: Though Draco is Harry's Auror Partner in 2 works, Harry is a Ministry of Magic Employee more often with 1 work featuring a Minister for Magic career and 8 for Aurors. Draco is less likely to be a sexy Quidditch player (1 work vs Harry's 3 works).
  * Creatures and Mating rituals are explored in 4 stories where Draco is a werewolf, siren, cupid and dragon, respectively. We also featured A/B/O in two stories, one AU and one not.
  * Creature Facts not recorded in the table: The most popular creatures being featured are dragons with Draco being a dragon in one, and Harry wrangling dragons in another. 
  * In the Made Them Do It and the Sex Toys, Charms & Fantasies categories, spells, charms, potions, and magic wishes, are the main reasons why Harry and Draco does it, followed by 2 ONLY ONE BED fanfics. (I also counted at least 15 dildos, 7 plugs, 3 anal beads, and 1 ball gag - rip me.)
  * Last but not least: We loved seeing Harry and Draco being blue balled by their friends and families in three entries! And we enjoyed exploring the drama a forced outing or a secret relationship would bring to a story in four other entries. There is also 1 newly married H/D story and 1 classic friends with benefits story.



We would love to invite you to comment this post with your favourite unusual sex theme or topic for the H/D Sex Fair 2020! Please show all our beloved creators some love by commenting or leaving kudos to their entries. (View the masterlists sorted by [chronological order](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_sex_fair/works/27542926) and [trope order](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hd_sex_fair/works/27542926)!)

Much love,  
Phoenixacid for the H/D Sex Fair Mods


End file.
